


Howl at the Moon

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Nightclub, One-Shot, Sterek Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles just wanted to stay in his apartment after finishing his finals but his friends had another idea.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042
Comments: 19
Kudos: 261





	Howl at the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : College Era  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles grabbed the beer just after the bartender set it down on the bar and raised it up in thanks. He had already paid, leaving more than a healthy tip down for her as well. He turned around to see his friends all on the dance floor. He slowly sipped at the beer as he moved around the edges of the room to get back to the table they had commandeered. As soon as he was in sight, Lydia was getting up and heading to the dance floor again.

Dropping down, Stiles looked at everyone's drinks. As much as they cajoled him into coming so that he could get back into the groove, it seemed that all they really wanted was someone who was going to watch over their drinks. He shook his head and looked around. After the relationship he had dropped into freshman year, Stiles had sworn off relationships since then. He had nearly wrecked his entire college career because of that.

The only issue was that his friends didn't see it that way. They were all happy and in serious, committed relationships, and they thought that Stiles couldn't be happy unless he was in one as well. It wasn't that Stiles didn't want to be in a relationship, but he wasn't going to spend his college career looking for the perfect one. If they were out there, he would find them. He wasn't going to devote his life to it.

Pulling his phone from his pants pocket, Stiles saw that he had a message. He smiled as he opened it. It was from a guy he had been talking to through email before Stiles had just given up and given him his cell phone number. It was still a Beacon Hills area code, but the guy knew that he was in college away from home. Through a slip of the fingers, he also knew that Stiles was in the LA area.

Hot Wolf Dude had been his only solace through his junior year of college. Stiles had reached out to him on a message board to have someone to talk to about wolves and the paper he was writing for his psychology class on pack behaviors that crossed between animals and humans. Stiles had gotten the best grade in the class, and talking with HWD hadn't stopped.

Hot Wolf Dude 2238: Where are you?

Stiles laughed and shook his head. He leaned back in the booth and looked around before diving back to look at his phone.

Stiles 2258: Sorry I'm at a club with my friends. I get to be the drink watcher while they party it up and practically have sex on the floor.

Hot Wolf Dude 2259: That sucks. Which club?

Stiles 2259: Some new place. I don't remember the name. Lydia dragged us all here and paid the cover charge.

Stiles looked around to see if there was any name or logo that he could see, and there was nothing.

Stiles 2300: It's nothing like the Jungle back home, though. Where are you?

Hot Wolf Dude 2301: A place called Vapid Seduction. My friend is running the bar tonight, and she got me in for free.

Stiles nearly choked on his beer. He looked around like he would recognize a man that he had never set his eyes on before. The name of the club he was at had escaped him. Right until Hot Wolf Dude had texted him the name of it. He was there. He was in the same places as Stiles.

Draining the rest of his beer, Stiles got up from the table. He snagged Scott's hand, where he was dancing with Kira.

"Better drink your shit now. I'm going dancing."

"But Stiles," Scott protested, but he wasn't able to stop Stiles from heading out onto the floor.

Hot Wolf Dude knew his name was Stiles. It had slipped when Stiles had been emailing him, but as it wasn't tied to a single legal paper anywhere, Stiles hadn't been too worried. His Facebook profile was locked down to where it would pop with some information, nothing was really there. He knew how to make sure his stuff wasn't found easy.

Stiles made his way through the dance floor, trying to see if he could spot Hot Wolf Dude, but he was stopped halfway through by a hand on his shoulder. He was about to spin around to tell off the fucker touching him when the body molded to his back and the other arm wrapped around his middle.

"Stiles," the person said. His voice was rough with something, but Stiles wasn't sure what it was.

Stiles looked down at the arm wrapped around him, and he saw the wolf tattoo on it. He had seen that once before, more than once, but in one image. Sent to him by Hot Wolf Dude. It was the tattoo on his arm. This was Hot Wolf Dude.

"Erica heard one of your friends call out your name. She texted me right away from where I was hiding up above in the rafters, watching." Hot Wolf Dude's mouth was pressed to Stiles' ear so that Stiles could actually hear him over the pounding bass of the music.

"Yeah, slim to none chance of there being two Stiles' in LA," Stiles said.

"Dance?" Hot Wolf Dude asked.

Stiles nodded his head.

Stiles wasn't sure how long they danced, but by the time that they broke apart to get a bottle of water each from the bar, Stiles was covered in sweat, especially his back where he had been pressed to Hot Wolf Dude. Stiles finally got a good look at his face, and he swore that he knew him from somewhere.

The bar was mostly empty, at least the end they were at. Hot Wolf Dude, though didn't wait for the bartender working this end to come over. He just leaned over the bar and opened up the small fridge and plucked two bottles of water out. The bartender looked at him and nodded before going back to what he was doing.

Hot Wolf Dude cocked his head toward the stairs, and Stiles followed behind him as they moved up. It was like there was a layer of soundproofing as the music died off enough to where Stiles could hear his own breathing for once as they hit the rafters.

"Acoustics are wonderful," Hot Wolf Dude said as he sat down at the table that was tucked into a corner.

Stiles could see the whole dance floor below and picked out his friends among the throng of people.

"How is your father doing?" Hot Wolf Dude asked.

Stiles looked at him. He had talked about his father in general terms, but this seemed a little more pointed than that. Stiles tried to force his brain to remember where he had seen this guy before. It wasn't until Hot Wolf Dude smiled at him that he knew. Derek Hale.

"I like the Jungle better, but this kind of club is what LA wanted," Derek said with a bigger grin on his face like he knew that Stiles was just figuring out who he was.

"You...how did...What?" Stiles asked.

"I knew that I had heard the name Stiles before, but it wasn't until Erica pointed you out to me that I realized that the Stiles I had heard of before was Sheriff Stilinski's son. And that you were one and the same. Mom told me that he was injured on the job two weeks ago. She didn' say more than that, and I didn't press her. Now though, I kind of wish that I had."

"Oh, yeah, he was injured on the job. He's stuck on desk duty. Some kids were playing around in the Preserve and ended up shooting him in the ass with an arrow. He can't sit as it was the meat of his left ass cheek. So he's stuck standing while working and has to lay on his front to sleep. I went to see him, but it wasn't that big of a thing. He wasn't even in the hospital long at all. Checks to make sure it hadn't torn any muscles and then a round of IV antibiotics, and he was released with stitches and has to cover his ass in tape and saran wrap to shower."

Derek actually laughed at that and leaned forward on the table to grab his bottle of water. He drained half of it, and it reminded Stiles that he needed to drink some as well.

"So, do you work here?"

"No, it's one of three clubs that my family runs between here and Beacon County. I help keep an eye on this one when Mom and Dad can't come up and check on it. It's pure luck that I was here tonight, but I'm not upset by that at all. Are you?"

"No."

"So you spent three hours the other next bitching about your friends, and they're trying to set you up on dates. You said you would explain why and never did. You fell asleep. I didn't want to bring up bad memories, so I kept my mouth shut the next time you texted me."

"I had a bad relationship, and I don't want to have another crashing my schooling. They are quite happy with their high school significant others, and I know it's rare that those ever last, but my friends have all beaten that. At least so far. So I just want to focus on my last year of school this fall and maybe spend the summer hooking up with people back home."

"You are headed back to Beacon Hills?" Derek asked. He looked a little hopeful.

"I am. We are all going back home for the summer, but the apartment we are renting here is being paid for all summer. We don't wanna lose it as we kind of love it. I am packed and ready to go. Just waiting to wake up in the morning."

"I see. And you want random hookups all summer?" Derek's eyes said that he was asking for more than just idle curiosity, and Stiles wondered if it would be that bad to try a relationship. They had the summer, and Beacon Hills and LA were not really that far away. Four hours one way roughly.

"I might be willing to change my mind on that. If the offer is good enough." Stiles rolled his empty water bottle between his hands. The table between them moved, and then Stiles was being yanked into Derek's lap. Stiles braced his hand on the back of Derek's metal chair and dipped down for a kiss.

Just like with dancing, Stiles had no clue how long they kissed. Derek kissed like it was a job that he had to do and loved.

"Ahm," Lydia called out from behind Stiles.

Stiles didn't break the kiss until he was ready to do so. He pulled out of it and looked at Derek with a grin on his lips.

"Yes, dear?" Stiles called back.

"You left our drinks at the table?"

"I thought I was coming here to have fun, not watch everyone's drinks. That's what I was promised. You said, and I quote, 'We are going out to get your out of your funk. You need to have fun and find someone to hook up with, Stiles.' So was that a lie to get me to watch the drinks?" Stiles didn't break eye contact with Derek as he spoke.

"And you want to hook up with him?" Scott asked.

Stiles turned around in Derek's lap to where he was straddling him the other way. Stiles looked at his friends and grinned. "Well yeah. He's hot, and my dad already likes him. I hear him talk about that 'Nice Hale Boy' all the time when the deputies have to go into the Preserve and the surrounding areas."

Derek chuckled and pressed his lips to Stiles' neck, sucking on the skin there. Stiles let his head fall backward, and he looked up into the ceiling. He could feel the hard line of Derek's cock pressing into his ass. He ground his ass back into it and sucking became teeth, holding Stiles still as Derek's hand grabbed his hips. Stiles looked at Scott and smirked at him.

"Okay, we need to go." Scott looked freaked out and scared. Which was what Stiles wanted.

"Why?" Lydia asked as she turned to look at Scott.

"Because he's played naked chicken with me before, and he will fuck in front of us if we don't leave." Scott reached out and grabbed Lydia's arm and dragged her away, and down they went.

"Been naughty before?"

"Yeah, when Scott wanted to tell me who I couldn't and could have sex with one night at the Jungle. I was eighteen and more than ready to have a good night of fun. He tried to ruin it by being the morality police. He even came back to my place after I left and tried to shame me. I pulled the guys cock out of his underwear and prepped myself before sliding down on it before Scott finally left."

"And you would have done that here?"

"Nah, don't have any lube. I would have got to my knees and started to fuck my mouth on your cock, though."

Derek laughed, and a few seconds later, he was moving. A few packets of single-use lube were tossed on the table as well as two condoms. "And now?"

"I don't know. I've been dreaming of your cock for weeks. That image you sent of your tattoo on your arm showed your cock in your jeans, and you were hard."

"That was from you. You were telling me about that night you lost your virginity when I had taken that image the week before. I cropped it to send to everyone else but sent you the whole one. I was just glad that I had looked before sending that to mom."

Stiles laughed, and he turned around again on Derek's lap before cupping his cheeks and kissing him. Derek's hands grabbed Stiles' ass and started to rock them together. As much as he thought of how much he wanted to get his mouth on Derek's cock, he wasn't into exhibitionism.

Derek picked up Stiles, carrying him to the table where he settled Stiles onto it. The table didn't even groan at all at the added weight, but everything that was on it did go crashing down.

"You've teased me for weeks," Derek said.

"Yup," Stiles said, popping the P as he wrapped his legs around Derek's waist to make sure that Derek wasn't going anywhere.

"Are you staying with your dad in BBeacon Hills?"

"Yeah," Stiles answered. He had no clue why Derek cared, but as long as he kept rocking into Stiles' body, he didn't care what he asked.

"Then we can meet at mine. My nosy family stays away after coming to visit me more than once, and I was behind the house naked and hosing off."

That image tipped Stiles over, his cock jerking in his underwear as he spilled his release. Derek grabbed the back of his head and tipped his face away, burying his face in Stiles' neck as he tipped over that edge as well.

Stiles laid back, pulling Derek with him. The sounds of the club were muted up where they were, but Stiles kind of liked it.

"When do you leave tomorrow?" Derek asked.

"Whenever I wake up. Like I said, my Jeep is packed with what I want to take. Clothes laid out for tomorrow. Toiletries are ready to be shoved into my kit when I get done in the shower."

"And how long would it take for you to pack that stuff up and come to mine? I'm in a hotel for the night, but I have two spots in the reserved area of their parking. Your stuff would be safe. I doubt you want to go to yours?"

"No. Everyone is staying there right now. Lydia and a few others go to college elsewhere and so they all flew into LA and are getting rides back. I'm leaving before everyone, so I'm going alone."

"Got room for me? Erica's coming back to Beacon Hills in three days, and I was supposed to drive her, but she can just use my car. I don't want to wait that long to go home."

"Sure. We can carpool. If you buy me breakfast and blow me in the morning," Stiles said.

"I'll blow you and then fuck you until you come again, how does that sound."

"Fuck, Derek. Are you clean?"

"Haven't been with anyone since my last test. You?"

"Blow jobs on occasion but always with a condom."

"Good. Then let's go so we can get your stuff." Derek stood up, leaving Stiles laying on the table. Stiles could see the wet patch on his jeans and knew that Stiles' would be showing the same if he wasn't wearing black jeans. He didn't care that they had both blown their wads in their pants. Derek looked hot as fucking hell, and he wanted to do whatever Derek wanted.

"You are taking me on dates, Derek Hale. Wherever I want to go if you aren't on ranger duties in Preserve and the surrounding areas."

"Sure, as long as I get to take you into the Preserve to my favorite spot and fuck you under the full moon later this month."

"You could take me out there every single night if you wanted. I'll gladly howl at the moon while you fuck me."

Derek grinned at him, eyes looking happy.

Stiles wasn't sure that what they had going for them was going to last the summer, but he would at least try. It wasn't like he would see Derek here in LA considering where Derek worked, and Stiles knew well that it was easy to duck people in Beacon Hills. He was still able to make sure to never, ever cross paths with a few kids from high school even during summer home.

He just kind of hoped that they could last more than the summer and then Stiles' years left in college as he worked on post-grad stuff. He would try his damnedest.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
